


La La Light Up My Life

by sushichan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, implied jaeyong - Freeform, implied yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushichan/pseuds/sushichan
Summary: “If you beat me at Mario Kart, I’ll give you a kiss.”Jeno stares for a second. Then his ears turn pink.Where in Jaemin isn’t really the confident gay he thinks he is and the hyungs try to give the kids sex ed.





	La La Light Up My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a thing I saw on twt about how much Jaemin likes staring at the others members' lips.

Jaemin likes kissing.

He watches as Jeno says something that makes Renjun laugh, and oh, Jeno has such nice bowed lips. They’re just the right size too, not too thick, but thick enough to have a little something to nibble on. Jaemin would really love to –  

“Jaemin?” Renjun asks, snapping him out of his reverie. “Are you okay? Jeno was just asking if you want to get ice cream with us.”

“Um, yeah, sure.” Jaemin tries to play it cool but Renjun looks a little bit concerned.

He’ll be fine, he thinks, except getting ice cream must be the worst idea ever because. Lips. Licking. Ice cream. Jaemin tries his best not to stare, so he stares at the sky instead. But apparently the heavens have a different plan, because it’s Jeno who asks if he’s okay this time.

“You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet. Something wrong?” He looks at him with one eyebrow raised.

Jaemin tries to play it off. He really does. “Yeah, sorry, just thinking about something.”

Jeno smiles at him then, and Jaemin momentarily forgets his thirst. Or maybe he just gets thirstier because Jeno smiling is just so beautiful.

“Don’t think about it too hard, you’ll get wrinkles,” he says, tapping Jaemin’s head affectionately.

“Hey, I’m eighteen! I won’t have wrinkles for the next twenty years,” he says, offended, shoving the other lightly.

Jeno retaliates with a shove of his own, and soon they’re having a shoulder battle, with Jaemin on the losing side.

But suddenly Jeno is leaning too close to him, staring at his lips in earnest, and reaching out to touch his face. Jaemin feels a bit lightheaded.

Jeno’s fingers on Jaemin’s skin feel warm, but they don’t stay that long.

“You got ice cream on your cheek,” he says quietly. He’s staring at Jaemin as if he didn’t notice him until now.

“Fuck,” Jaemin says, losing his cool for a second. That snaps them out of whatever weird, meaningful, silence they were having.

“Fuck you too,” Jeno says without bite. He jabs Jaemin’s side playfully and runs after the other members.

Jaemin knows he has it bad.

 

Jaemin’s solution? Try looking at the other members’ lips to see if he feels just as attracted.

He’s not _thinking_ about kissing his hyungs, he swears, he just needs to stare at their lips for a social experiment. Yeah, this is for science.

Jaehyun’s lips are beautiful and perfectly proportioned. They’re also thick and lush, and Jaemin understands Taeyong’s fascination with them now. They’re such a pretty pink color against his porcelain cheeks. Jaemin wonders how he never noticed.

Jaehyun meets his eyes and smiles at him, dimples and all. Jaemin would be lying if he says it doesn’t make his heart flutter.

“Godammit,” he mutters under his breath. He’s not supposed to lose his cool. But he supposes this is a good sign. It means it’s not _just_ Jeno’s lips, right?

 

He tries the other members. _For science_ , he chants in his head as he stares at Yuta’s adorably bowed lips. They’re also a nice pink like Jaehyun’s, but Yuta’s look a bit more sensitive. It reminds him of cherry blossoms.

Yuta notices. “Honestly, I’m not opposed to this, but we’re a bit um,” he hesitates. “Far apart in age.”

“You know you can always kiss my cheek instead, right?” he says, pointing at his cheek.

Jaemin wants to deny it, but lunges and punches his arm lightly instead. “Hyung, what are you saying!”

“You were obviously staring at my lips. I know that look. It’s the one Sicheng always gives me before we, uh,” he trails off.

“Ew, stop,” Jaemin says, flustered. “Wait, was I being obvious?” he asks, suddenly worried.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. If you hadn’t noticed, we’re all pretty gay in this dorm, it’s okay, we love you!”

Jaemin is not reassured.

 

He thinks maybe he should just be more forward. Confident gay over panicked gay. That’s really more his style, isn’t it? After all, as Yuta said they were all _pretty gay in this dorm_.

So Jaemin alters his experiment a little.

One fine afternoon, Yukhei is hanging out with dreamies when Jaemin just straight up grabs the front of his jacket and stares him in the eyes.

“Woah, hey,” Yukhei laughs, but doesn’t pull away. “What’s up?”

“You’re beautiful.”

The group is momentarily rendered speechless.

Yukhei winks at him.

Jaemin goes on panicked gay mode and slaps him.

“Ahhhh, what did I do!?”

“You moron!“ Jaemin says, smiling at him and shoving him away.

This dissolves the tension and everyone goes back to being dorks, but Jeno sounds a bit more subdued than before.

He hangs back to walk with Jaemin on the way back to the dorms. They walk slowly, silently, and Jaemin doesn’t know what to say.

Jeno speaks up first. “Do you like Yukhei?”

Jaemin startles. He didn’t think his actions could be misinterpreted that way, but looking back, he realizes how stupid he is. Wait, why does Jeno care so much, anyway?

“No, I don’t.” Jaemin says seriously.

“For reals?” Jeno asks him again.

“I said I don’t like him! I’m just appreciating his good looks.”

“Okay,” Jeno says, backing down. “You know you can always tell me anything, right?”

They stop walking, and Jeno looks him straight in the eye. Naturally, Jaemin’s eyes travel down to his lips. _Not now, gay thoughts_.

“I-yeah,” he says, swallowing.

Jeno notices his look and swallows too. Jaemin watches his adam’s apple bob.

Jeno reaches out to touch his cheek, and Jaemin’s fairly certain there isn’t any ice cream on his cheek this time. Instead, Jeno pinches his cheek.

“I told you not to think too hard.”

Jaemin flushes. Jeno keeps his arm around his shoulders all the way back to the dorms.

 

When they come back, Taeil gives them a look and calls Jaemin over.

“Taeyong wants to talk to you.”

“What did I do?”

“Weren’t you indirectly responsible for the microwave breaking down the other day?” Jeno wonders.

“No, that was all Mark!” Jaemin hisses.

“He’s waiting,” Taeil just says ominuously.

 

Taeyong motions for him to sit down across from him on the bed.

“Jaemin, I just want you to know this is a free space and I’m a safe person,” Taeyong says seriously.

“What?”

“Yes, there have been reports that you,” he coughs. “Have been developing tendencies?”

“What are you talking about, hyung?” Jaemin dares not mention the microwave.

“Isn’t there anything you’ve been too interested about recently? Something you can’t get off your mind?”

Jaemin swallows. Oh.

“Uh, not really.”

He picks up a piece of paper from a pile. “Report number one. Nakamoto Yuta.”

“’Stared at my lips for three minutes and all but admitted he was gay.’” Taeyong reads it out loud.

Taeyong lets it sink in for a while.

“I don’t want to force you into admitting anything until you’re ready, but-“

“It’s okay, I’m pretty sure I like-“ he pauses. It’s a bit harder to admit than Jaemin thought it would be. “-guys.”

“Okay, that’s great!” Taeyong says, smiling. “That means you’re ready.”

Jaemin doesn’t like where this is going. “Ready for what?”

“Bring it in, Yuta!” Taeyong hollers.

Yuta, Jaehyun, and Doyoung come in. Yuta’s holding a banana, a condom, and a bottle of lube.

“Oh god, please no,” Jaemin says, turning pink.

“We’re not saying you’re going to have sex now, or in the near future, but you need to be prepared for a few years later.”

“Preparation is key,” Taeyong starts. “Always prepare the hole with lube. Unfortanately, we can’t demonstrate that.”

“Wait, I really think I got this,” Jaemin starts. “Can’t I just go?” he begs.

Taeyong deflates. “Are you sure, hun?”

“Yes!” Jaemin says.

“Okay, but you’ll have to solemnly swear that you won’t do it until you’re of age and even then, it’ll always be safe.”

“Okay, fine!”

“Not good enough, you have to pledge.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes but raises his right hand. “I solemnly swear that I won’t do it until I’m of age and even then it’ll always be safe.”

Taeyong smiles at him. “That’s our Jaemin! Now call Jeno in after you.”

Jaemin chokes a bit at that but does what he’s told.

“Oh god, am I in trouble too?” Jeno asks.

“Not exactly but,” Jaemin doesn’t know how to break it to him. “Just, brace yourself.”

 

Jeno comes out looking worse for wear.

“I will never _ever_ …” he trails off. “That was-“ he tries again.

“Weird as fuck?” Jaemin asks.

“Yeah, I’m never going to see bananas the same way again. Goddamn.”

“Oh hey, Hyuck!” he calls out. “Get in there, you’re next.”

Donghyuck looks at them suspiciously. “Is this about the microwave?”

“No. But if I were you, I’d just get it over with.”

Donghyuck shrugs and goes into the room.

Jeno just shakes his head. “This was such a weird fucking day.”

“Agreed.”

“Wanna play Mario Kart?”

“Hell yeah.”

 

Jaemin is relieved. If there’s one thing he can beat Jeno’s ass at, it’s Mario Kart. It takes his mind off things that have been bothering him lately. It all feels so normal.

After their fifth game without saying much of anything, Jeno lets out a sound of protest and throws his controller on the sofa. “I’m never gonna win against you.”

Jaemin just looks at him smugly.

“Seriously, how are you so good?”

Jaemin gets an idea. “Tell you what.”

“If you win against me, I’ll give you a reward.”

Jeno perks up. “What kind of reward?”

“It’s a secret.”

“I can’t really be motivated if you don’t tell me what it is.”

“If you beat me at Mario Kart, I’ll give you a kiss.”

Jeno stares for a second. Then his ears turn pink.

“I-“

Jaemin wonders if he’s been too forward.

“Okay, I’ll take you on.”

They play. It’s a bit different from their previous games. Jeno plays more seriously, biting his tongue in anticipation. He plays like he’s never played before, drifting, using shortcuts, and stealing Jaemin’s items. Jaemin’s a good player and doesn’t give him an easy game either. At a turning point in the game, Jaemin realizes he would win if he uses his Bullet Bill on Jeno. But he doesn’t. Predictably, Jeno wins.

“Wow, I didn’t know Mario Kart could be hot.” Jaemin blushes when he realizes what he’s said. “I mean-“

“You could have used that bullet on me,” Jeno says quietly.

Jaemin freezes. He’s suddenly conscious of how close they are, leaning against each other.

“If I didn’t know any better…” Jeno looks at him. Jaemin could count his eyelashes from their position. He could so easily reach out to kiss him.

“I’d say you wanted kiss me,” he ends.

 Jaemin closes the three inches between them. Their lips meet and Jaemin kisses him the way he’s always wanted his first kiss with Jeno to be. Light and teasing.

He pulls away after a few seconds, but they’re both already breathless.

“Oh,” Jeno says, probably realizing he’s gay for the first time.

“Oh,” Jaemin mocks him, as if he didn’t already know.

“That was-“ Jeno starts to say.

“Guys?” Renjun asks from the doorway.

Both of them shoot up unnaturally fast.

“Yeah?” They both practically yell at the same time.

“Dinner’s ready?” Renjun gives them a weird look.

They try not to look at each other all throughout dinner. Jaemin doesn’t know what to do, but he does know they need to talk about their feelings, probably.

They reach for the kimchi at the same time, arms brushing lightly. Jeno makes a choking sound.

Renjun immediately hands him a glass water. “You okay?” His brows are knit in concern.

“Y-yeah.”

The great thing about having dinner with eighteen people is that it’s so chaotic, no one really notices if anything’s weird. Jaemin excuses himself as soon as possible, and Jeno follows.

Jaemin makes a beeline for his room.

“Wait!” He hears Jeno.

Jaemin stops and lets him catch up. They talk in his room.

“So.”

“So.”

They look at each other for a minute before laughing.

“Do you want to talk about it now?” Jeno asks him.

“I don’t know, but I hope it stops getting weird if we do talk about it.”

“That’s generally what’s talking is supposed to do.”

“Um, did you like it?” Jaemin asks, nervously fidgeting with their sheets. Why oh why can’t he just be a confident gay like he’s supposed to be.

“I… did.” Jeno answers. Jaemin lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Did you?” Jeno asks him in return.

“Yeah, I did.”

“Would you do it again?” Jaemin _hates_ that Jeno’s more confident than he is right now. He’s supposed to be the one who’s good at flirting.

He guesses he just sucks when feelings are involved. And that he might as well put his feelings out in the open.

“I would do it again and…” He takes a deep breath.

“I like you,” he says, looking straight at Jeno.

His smile disappears and Jaemin feels like dying.

Jaemin runs his hands through his hair like he does when he’s nervous.

Jeno gently pulls Jaemin’s hand away from his hair and just holds it there.

“I… wasn’t even sure I was gay until today,” Jeno admits. “But I got so jealous earlier, with you and Yukhei. Then the hyungs gave us the talk. Then you kissed me.”

“I like you too,” he says, as he twines their fingers together. “So just freaking kiss me again.”

But Jaemin can’t. He’s just, so happy? Like a weight has been lifted off his chest, so he just laughs and laughs, like he hasn’t in a while. Jeno laughs with him and they dissolve into fits of laughter on Jaemin’s bed, hands still tangled together.

There’s a soft knock on the door, before Renjun pokes his head through the door. “I take it you’ve both made up,” he says, eyeing their hands but not commenting on it.

“We’re having a Mario Kart tournament and there’s popcorn. You can come if you want.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, as if to say he’d perfectly understand if they didn’t want to come. Renjun was such a good friend, really. He leaves.

“I’ll kiss you every time you win against me.”

“Deal.”


End file.
